Chase McCain
Chase McCain is the main protagonist in the video games, LEGO City Undercover, LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins, and LEGO City Undercover Remastered. Chase McCain is also part of the LEGO City Police force and has a love interest commonly known as Natalia Kowalski. He is voiced by Joseph May who later voiced Thomas in the US from 2015 onward. Description Chase McCain's torso is light blue with printing of a dark grey vest and a badge, his back has "Police" on the vest, and his right arm he has printing of a police badge. Chase McCain's legs and hips are black. His hips have printing of a brown belt with a grey buckle, and his legs have printing of pockets. McCain's face features a good-natured smile and brown eyebrows. He has slightly messy brick-yellow hair. Background Chase McCain was a famous policeman well known throughout LEGO City who once brought down Rex Fury. Natalia testified against Rex anonymously, but Chase accidentally gave her identity away, making him have to leave LEGO City. Two years later, he returned and found out Rex Fury escaped and had begun a huge crime wave. In order to protect Natalia, Chase once again became a policeman and went undercover to bring down Rex Fury once and for all. Appearances ;Sets * 5000281 Chase McCain * 60007 High Speed Chase * 60138 High-speed Chase * 71266 LEGO City: Undercover Chase McCain Fun Pack ;Video Games * LEGO City Undercover * LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins *LEGO Dimensions *LEGO City Undercover Remastered *LEGO Quest & Collect ;Books *LEGO CITY: Detective Chase McCain: Stop that Heist! Abilities ;All Disguises * Climb on blue and white bricks * Arrest gangsters * Drive cars * Impressive parkour skills * Expert kung fu skills (Skilled enough to defeat a group of thugs, ninjas, prisoners, and can defeat powerful enemies such as samurais and Tony Knuckles just by overpowering them) **However he isn't strong enough to overpower extremely powerful enemies in a fist fight, so he has to outsmart them instead. * Great durability (Such as surviving car crashes, minor explosions, and surviving atmospheric reentry). *Impressive agility (Capable of taking down multiple opponents and criminals before the last man could hit him) *Slightly above average strength (Strong enough to throw men at far distances,smash objects with a few hits,and can overpower strong opponents with brute strength alone) *Zip lining *Skilled driver *Halo jumping ;Police/Undercover/Suit * Grapple Gun (Can tie up criminals with one shot) * Detective skills ;Construction Worker * Break objects with a jackhammer * Take coffee breaks * Fix junction boxes ;Farmer * Pig Cannon * Chicken Glide * Super Chicken Glide * Shoot eggs that stun opponents * Irrigate plants ;Fireman * Put out fires with a fire extinguisher which can stun enemies. * Destroy planks with an axe **Can also use it offensively to destroy defenses. * Save cats *Use firetrucks to put out larger fires. ;Robber * Break open gates with a crowbar * Crack open safes * Color Gun (Using Color Swappers and it can stop opponents in their tracks for a few seconds) * Destroy ATMs ;Miner * Use dynamite * Destroy boulders with a pickaxe ;Astronaut * Teleport (Using Teleport Pads) * Jetpack * Super jetpack hover * Use space boxes * Laser gun (Able to stop machines and paralyze targets for a few seconds) Gallery of Variants Gallery of Video Game Variants LEGO City Undercover (Shown in order unlocked.) LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins }} LEGO Dimensions |txt2=Miner |txt3=Fireman |txt4=Construction Worker |img2 = Miner.PNG|img3 = Fireman.PNG|img4 = Construction Worker.PNG|img5 = Farmer.PNG|txt5 = Farmer|img6 = Astronaught.PNG|txt6 = Astronaut}}Note: There are no Robber or Civilian Disguises. Notes * The image of Chase McCain on the packaging of 5000281 Chase McCain depicts him with brown hair instead of blonde, although the minifigure inside has blonde hair. * In 60007 High Speed Chase, he has the outfit of a standard LEGO City Elite Police officer, with earth blue pants, a slightly different torso print with a walkie-talkie, and no arm printing. * He is mentioned in the July-August 2012 LEGO Club Magazine. * He is voiced by Joseph May. * He has ornithophobia: the fear of parrots. (In this case, French parrots, which could be called gallicornithophobia.) * He has a habit of falling flat on his face. * His jeep in 60007 High Speed Chase also appeared in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins in some of the cut scenes at the forest police station and is an unlockable car if a code is typed at the Police Station Garage. Gallery ChaseMcCain.png|CGI Chase McCain Chase McCain poster.jpg|Chase McCain in his policeman uniform Chase McCain fireman-2.jpg|Chase McCain in his Fireman disguise Chase McCain Miner.jpg|Chase McCain in his Miner disguise with Rex Fury Chase McCain Robber.jpg|Chase McCain in his Robber disguise trying to break in to a safe Natalia & Chase McCain.jpg|Chase McCain with Natalia Kowalski Natalia and Chase fall in love for the first time.jpg|Chase and Natalia fall in love for the first time, two years before LEGO City Undercover Chase McCain Casual 1.png|Original Civilian (With Badge) Chase McCain with Rex Fury.png|Chase McCain with Rex Fury Chase McCain 3DS.png|Chase McCain in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins Mag7.jpg|Chase McCain in LEGO Magazine Brick built Chase.jpg|A brick-built Chase McCain at LEGO KidsFest Chase back.jpg|Chase's back printing Chase_mccain_with_gamepad.jpg|Chase McCain with the Wii U Gamepad Chase at the farm.jpg|Chase at the farm Chase McCain and Chan.jpg Chase McChain 004.jpg Chase McCain and a Robber.jpg Chase McCain 003.jpg Chase McCain 002.jpg Lego City U Parkour 3.jpg|Chase sliding down a tightrope Race car driver.jpg|The Race Car Driver with Chase's face Th-12.jpeg|Digital Rendering Chase McCain (Construction).jpg|Chase (construction) Quest_and_Collect_Chase_McCain_1.png|In LEGO Quest & Collect Quest_and_Collect_Chase_McCain_2.png|In LEGO Quest & Collect Category:City Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Police Minifigures